Brothers and Slayers
by Slayer Scribe
Summary: Brothers and Slayers…or: Brothers,and Sisters,and how Slayers and Scoobies changed the Walker family. Xander buys the Walker's Ranch house...things get romantic and fun and sticky from there...Kevin/Xander and some het. pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers and Slayers…or Brothers, and Sisters, and how Slayers and Scoobies changed the Walker family. Disclaimer I won nothing by Joss and Mutant Enemy and I don't own Brothers and Sisters in anyway shape or form; nothing…seriously it's all ABC and their people.  
So for Kevin this is just after the family's stay at the Ranch house)Northern Exposure) and post break up with Scotty (mistakes were made part one I think)…  
And Xander Post Chosen…present day… Xander has been bi whenever...

* * *

Tommy, Sarah, and Kevin followed the buyer quietly. He was tall, handsome with a natural tan that gave his skin a charming glow, his only flaw that the brood of evil could see was his missing eye.

"He's like a pirate with that thing." Tommy said quietly.

"Well shiver me timbers." Sarah said smirking.

"He's not a pirate; I bet it was its just embarrassing eye infection. Kevin defended the plaid clad man who strode through their family house.

"That doesn't even make any sense." Sarah hoarsely whispered.

"Is the house and surrounding area connected to the orchards?" The man asked spinning on his heel, letting his brown hair be tossed seductively about his head. Kevin's mouth practically watered.

"Well yes and no." Tommy supplied.

"Two answers and yet I'm still in the dark." Xander said smiling.

"Well we were going to just sell the orchards by themselves. But then the buyers made a play for the house when we realized we may be able to sell the ranch and a bit of the  
property for a much better price, and we would also know it wouldn't be plowed over because someone would be buying the house, which means a lot to the Walker family and the fact that it will still be standing after this mess. Well that's something." Kevin said taking almost no breath. That maybe the only reason he got to explain without his siblings butting n (which they do so well, and so very often.) The pirate of plaid smirked. "You remind me of my friend, with the babble it's impressive." He kept walking around the kitchen and now opening door ways and running his large hands over all the furnishings. "it's a great house, open, beautifully made, you wouldn't have any objection to us sprucing up the barn and maybe building a structure on the land?" "Well it'll be you're land so I don't see why you'd want to ask us?" Tommy said giving the tiniest tilt to his head to show his curiously.

"You guys love this place; it has your family written all over it. I would have to take away some of the spirit of this place because of my brood." Xander said with warm sympathy.  
Kevin grinned, yeah selling the ranch was awful but look who they were selling it to. It couldn't be all bad, could it?

"Well I think that would be fine, that is if you agree to buy it, that is." Sarah said.

"I think I decided to buy it when I walked in the door, I have a few people to conference with is all." Xander said taking out his phone. "Would you just excuse me?" He said. They nodded and he graciously stepped out.

"Will it's beautiful, and there are enough rooms for just about all of the Scoobies and the fang gang, and if I remodel the barn we'll have a guest house, and there is a nice little plot for." He lowered he voice "Slayer gym." He listened intently with several voices throwing out points he had to sort through all the different voices and questions.

"Well Xander it sounds lovely but is it in the council's budget?" Giles asked, obviously doing paper work and balancing the world on his shoulders.

"It's expensive but we have plenty of cash G-man, and besides." Xander looked inside at the chatting siblings. "I got a good feeling about this place."

* * *

"So Mr. Harris." Kevin started as they were walking back to their cars.

"Please call me Xander."

"Alright, Xander." He said glancing at Sarah.

"What do you think you'll be doing up here?" Sarah jumped in.

"Well I have a group of friends that's more like family, I think this will be our little pow-wow meeting place." All three of the Walkers smiled to know this would be a place for family.

"And we run a set of schools together, the structure I was talking about building, well that would be a place for the girls to get out into nature and still get some training done." Xander continued.

"Training facility for Girls?" Tommy asked his face losing some of its joy.

"Yes, we run several schools for gifted and talented young girls." Xander said casually.

"Sounds very interesting." Kevin said slightly curious.

"It can be." Xander said smiling enigmatically.

* * *

TBC  
So what do we think?...I meant to write more Escape or Grey's family tree or even Tweed (my Quantum leap story)…stupid Kevin, sitting in my ear saying "Isn't Xander cute?"  
Oops…


	2. Nice guys aren't cult leaders, are they?

A/N I couldn't help update...it keeps formulating and bubbling in my brain so moving right along...

* * *

"Ya, so Kevin has a thing for the new owner of the ranch house." Sarah said into the phone as got picked up her coffee and walked out the shop door. 

"Really, does he have a shot?" Kitty said as she wandered around the kitchen.

"Well I'm not sure, maybe but I don't know it sounded like he ran a cult, not a school for girls…"

"Creepy." Kitty shot back

"I resent that! He is not creepy, he is not a cult leader, and he winked at me." Kevin said walking from his car to the office.

"Sweetie he has one eye winking is blinking for the man." Sarah said smirking and chuckling softly.

"We'll see today. He's coming in with one of his people and they're going come pick up our old licensing and permits to build on the land." Kevin said.

"Is that legal?" Sarah said sipping her latte.

"Of course it is, it's just not commonly done but it is legal, to give permits that haven't expired to the new owners." Kevin said though usually it costs a few thousand and I'm giving them all to him for about a hundred dollars…_Shameless, Kevin instead of buying your next boyfriend you'll just do him favors of the slightly shady kind_.

"Ok you legal genius, just don't do anything to shameless ok?" Kitty said finally pulling some juice out of the fridge.  
"Who's doing something shameless?" Nora said walked in

"No one Mother I was just talking to Sarah and Kevin." Kitty said pouring her juice into a long tall glass.

"Mom's there gotta go." Sarah said hastily scrambling for an end call button.

"Yeah me too, love ya Kitty. Bye." Kevin clicked his phone shut.

"What's going on Kitty?" Nora said grabbing a bagel and some cream cheese.

"Oh nothing Mother, Kevin and his tragic love life is all. And we may have sold the Ranch to a cult." Kitty smiled to her self as she took a long swallow of the gem tone liquid.

"Ah, huh. What?" Nora gave a hard confused stare to Kitty.

"Well from what Sarah, Tommy and Kevin say a handsome man in plaid with an eye-patch is buying the land and he wants to build a structure on it for his school, which is connected to other schools across the country for gifted young girls. It sounded all very vague. Kevin was sure he was on the level but who knows. Sarah said he was handsome though." Kitty put her glass away, came back to an astonished Nora took a bite of her bagel and smiled.

"Well, I don't know how I feel about that. I'd like to meet this." Nora paused now noticing she never learned his name.

"Harris something." Kitty said as she started to walk away.

"You did mention something about him picking something up at Kevin's office today right?" Nora called off hand.

"Yes Mother." Kitty stopped and came back into the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." Nora said failing miserably at being secretive, her ideas painted across her face.

"Mom what are you doing?" Justin strode in to the kitchen, looking so much better than he had a few awful days ago.

"Nothing sweetie just planning a visit to Kevin's office." Nora smiled sweetly.

"Nora, really?" Kitty said making a ace.

"Well I want to see this one-eyed, land buying cult leader for myself." Nora said in a decided tone.

Justin narrowed his eyes in confusion and stopped with the fridge door open. "Am I going withdrawals or did she say one-eyed land buying cult leader."

"You maybe but that's what she said." Kitty said now going upstairs.

"Kitty, really." Nora called after her daughter. She gave up and munched on her bagel as she made plotted quietly as Justin made himself a late breakfast.

* * *

"So who's coming with me today?" Xander said coming down the stairs of the building. It was just a building, not the Hyperion, not a Summers' house, not even a library just a building. But now they were to have a home base, a place to be, not since Sunnydale had they had a little corner of the world just of their own. In true Cali fashion, Xander was stoked. This is obviously why he was up, dressed, had all his papers in order, and was buzzing with energy. Which left poor Giles in hurricane Xander's path. 

"What Xander?" Giles said sipping his tea slowly.

"Well, Giles I have to go to Mr. Walker's, the attorney, and pick up the building permits. He's practically giving them to me. What a nice guy." Xander looked in the distance for a second. Handsome, slightly babbling Mr. Kevin Walker, Xander shared a small smile with himself and looked back at Giles.

"A nice guy Xander?" Giles smirked into his tea. "So you'd like me to go with you is that it?"

"Well G-man, it seems wise if the head of the council is there for at least this part; especially since the land we are acquiring is essentially for you."

'They think you maybe a daft cult leader don't they." Giles said finishing his tea

"Yup."

"Well I'm ready. Shall we?"

And the two men left the building in search of a home.

* * *

TBC! Next up something flirty… 


	3. Offices are not meet marketsare they?

AN: Ok to satisfy my need for a proper timeline: this is after mistakes were made part 2 and before light the lights…Scotty and Kevin are over Dan and Nora are done, and while the Walker family isn't going bankrupt they are still following the plan laid out for them by Kitty's ex in some respects to expand productivity this is why they are still selling the Ranch…ok I think I got everything right? Oh and about Justin he goes into rehab after Light the Lights anyway so I'm good on his timetable…ok I'm happy now…  
moving along...  
Chapter 3: 

"Mom what are you doing here?" Kevin Walker nearly fell out of his chair as his mother waltzed into his office.

"Well I just wanted to visit." She smiled in a saccharine sweet manner set her purse down.

"You're not going to ask me to go to some sort of dinner-event nightmare with you are you?" Kevin said eyeing his mother carefully.

"Oh Kevin don't be silly. You've fulfilled your duties as you mother's keeper." Nora said. A little bitterness tinged her words.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, organizing his papers as he went. "Did you want to go to lunch because I can, after this short meeting I have, that starts in" Kevin looked at his watch, and went back to his papers. "Ten minutes, so maybe you should go out into the lobby, call around see how long it will take to get us a table at a restaurant near-by." Kevin said, still not looking up.

"That's nice of you Mr. Walker but I think we should get all the business stuff out of the way before we go on a date." Xander said as he entered Kevin's office, Giles at his side.

"Mr. Harris, Xander. Hi! I was just making sure I had the permits and the release form in order." He paused, studying Xander's face. "And they are, so if you'll just sign these and give me a check you'll be all set." Kevin said nervously.

"So you're Mr. Harris." Nora said in a nosy manner.

"That would be correct, Mrs. Walker?" Xander said, extending out his arm to shake her hand.

Nora smiled and laughed in a light and charming manner (as she was known to do). "Well you don't look like a cult leader at all."

"Mom!" Kevin said in shock.

Xander on the other hand took it in stride and looked at Kevin for a long meaningful moment. "Thank you. I know that can be a bit of a problem, you know with random cult leaders running about and buying up land in secluded areas." He paused recounting his cult leader history. "Hmmm, maybe that is what they do…" Xander felt like he just gently stepped in it, but offered a watery smile despite his slight embarrassment.

"Xander seems to have forgotten his manners, hello I'm Rupert Giles." Giles suavely stepped in shaking Kevin's then Nora's hand.

"Oh, my, well, hello." Nora said smiling brightly.

"Giles is the head of our operations, and headmaster of our England school." Xander said.

"Right these schools." Kevin started.

"For gifted young women of the world. The schools are for girls with exceptional capabilities, and they are trained in leadership skills, specializations in ancient languages, politics, science and self-defense. And that is in addition to standard curriculum." Giles smiled almost smugly.

"Wow, that's impressive." Kevin was fascinated by the cultured sounding Englishman's description.

"Just what are these schools called?" Nora asked. Now she was sure Mr. Harris wasn't a cult leader, on the other hand Mr. Rupert Giles; might be stirring the kool-aid.

"Well the schools have different names but they are all owned by the Council." Xander supplied easily.

"And what just is the council?" Nora questioned turning her curiosity on Rupert.

"Mom, please, just go, make lunch reservations and I'll talk to you in a minute." Kevin pleaded.

"Kevin the ranch was where our family grew and I don't want it just being sold off without care, without thought." She bit her lip and looked at Giles. "You understand Mr. Giles don't you?" Appealing to the other grown-up in the room

"Completely Mrs. Walker." Giles said warmly, his face hinting at something but neither of the younger men in the room had no idea what was actually going on. Every now and again Giles had guile to him, a smoothness that came from a combination of his days as Ripper, and the fact that he was more than just a mumbling librarian. He called on that part of himself more when there were no Scoobies around. It is much like censoring himself for the kiddies. Giles left the mystery and the slight sexiness that was in him at home; even at the age the Scoobies were at now, but being out of practice he fell into an easy rhythm with Nora and left Xander to play with the man in front of the one-eyed carpenter.

TBC!  
I know it's short and it's hardly a place to leave it but I'm thinking there are two ways to go with this…I'm just not sure…which is the most fun...make them go to lunch or make them chat for a minute more and then something else


	4. Lunch isn't for 20 questions is it?

Lunches are not for rounds of 20 questions are they?

Chapter four ... wow this took too long to write...I took hiatuses from like all my work but I'm getting back into the swing of things...very slowly...

As Giles, Xander and the Walkers sat down to lunch they made small talk. Xander smiled, it was nice, talking to someone who wasn't Scoobie, slayerette or a concerned parent. He wasn't Xander, fellow research partner, or Xander the Zeppo (not that he felt that way very often anymore), he was Mr. Xander Harris, sort-of-cool -most-likely-not-a-cult-leader-guy.

"So Mr. Harris What do you do at the school?" Nora asked as she cut into her chicken.

Well I teach some basic combat, with the central focus being team work, occasionally I'll fill in for a history class and I do a lot of the carpentry and construction at our schools." Xander said casually, not noticing how accomplished he sounded to people who didn't know him better.

"It sounds like you're a busy man Mr. Harris." Nora said impressed. She caught Giles beaming for a second. She recognized that smile, it was the proud parent smile. She'd seen it on herself many times.

"Xander, please, and it does keep me busy most days, but if anything it's a labor of love. The group of us that started this school have been friends since high school, and while we have our share of disagreements, we're family, I wouldn't have it any other way." He said sincerely.

Kevin looked at Xander and smiled, yet another thing that he found charming about Xander he was a family man. He was deep and kind and really cared about the people around him. He almost sighed like a school girl with a crush, but he caught himself. He looked down to his plate and busied himself with cutting up his steak. Unluckily for Kevin, Nora caught his dreamy eyed smile.

Giles was mid sip of when he waved off Xander's modesty. He put his glass down and bragged about his surrogate son. "Xander down plays his accomplishments. He takes real initiative when he see what has to be done, like with this location. Which is lovely by the way." Giles smiled.

"Well Thank you, Mr. Giles." Nora obviously flattered. She smiled and then began to ponder...There was something she had been asking... at some point some one had changed the subject...

"Mr. Giles, who funds these schools?" It was slowly coming back to her that she had asked at the office but somewhere along their conversation they had been sidetracked.

"Well the council funds them Mrs. Walker". Giles pulled his glasses off and began polishing them while figuring out just how to phrase their "definition" of the council. Many people had explained the council many times to all sorts of people but the legal front for the council never sounded totally legitimate.

Xander's eye seem to open very wide for a second and then went back to normal. "Well the council." He supplied.

"Yes you said that in Kevin's office Xander." Nora had investigating mom voice it was a bit intimidating. "Mr. Giles do you have an explanation?" Nora softened some what when she questioned Giles, Nora always loved a gentleman with an accent.

"The council is an older corporation of English venture-capitalists, the they are among the men that started the East India Trading company. It was handed down through high born British families for many years. And in the more recent years it has finally come into the hands of a younger, more philanthropic bunch who believe that the money their families made deserves to fund something bigger than themselves. " Giles looked deeply into Nora's eyes as he told her _the_ _history of the council_.When he finished he put his glasses back on, and consulted his wine glass again for further strength.

Nora sat quiet for a moment, riveted. True or not she wasn't completely matter, something about him thrilled her.

"So what do you do Nora, if I may be so impertinent to call you Nora." Giles said curiously.

"Well I've spent the last how ever many years raising my five children. So I've spent a lot of time being a mother and a wife." She took a deep sigh. "But my children are growing up, or so they keep telling me, so I'm now exploring what a widow does..." Nora said.

"My condolences." Giles said quickly.

"Thank you." Nora said, her eyes darkened with saddened for a few quick moments. "It's hard but you go on, you remember you're alive..." She drifted off.

"And you keep them with you." Giles finished for her.

Nora turned sharply to look at Giles. "You lost your wife?"

"We hadn't made any sort of arrangements, but I was content to think we would have eventually gotten married." Giles looked off into the distance.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Mr. Giles." Nora said with deep concern.

"Rupert please." He offered.

Xander and Kevin looked at each-other nervously. It was just a tad strange to have parents talk about their dead partners over lunch.

It was just then that Xander's distance perception failed him. He grabbed for his fork and got Kevin's hand, and Kevin's knife. "Ow!" He shouted shocked.

Pulling both Nora and Giles out of their shared sorrows, Xander's hand seemed fine but there was still red blood blooming onto the white linen table cloth.

"Oh, oh my god, Xander, I'm, I'm so sorry!" Kevin was shocked and nervously wrapping a cloth napkin around Xander's hand.

Xander winced slightly, and waved him off with his good hand. "It's fine, my fault, my depth perception sometimes goes a little wonky..."

"I don't think the cut was that bad, I'm gunna go see if I can take care of this in the mens room, excuse me." Xander excused himself and stood up.

"I'll go with you, in case, you need um, an extra hand." Kevin said practically jumping out of his chair.

They made it in one piece to the mens room, with Kevin mumbling apologies less and less frequently.

"Let's see the damage shall we?" Xander said putting his hand over the sink. He unwrapped his hand. He sucked in a breath. "It looks like it's stopping." Xander said very comfortable with the small cut that was almost done bleeding.

"That looks like a lot of blood." Kevin said faintly. Kevin hated the sight of blood, it made him a bit wobbly.

"Oh it's not that bad, I've seen worse, I've bleed much more, there was this one time in Africa..." Xander was about to tell him an edited version of a demon attack when he looked up into Kevin's face and saw him paling. "Ok not the best story right now. That's ok we can talk about something else. Anything else, twinkies are good. Do you like twinkies?" Xander asked in babble mode.

Kevin didn't really say anything he just kept looking at Xander's hand, feeling responsible and wobbly.

"It's ok, just look at me." Kevin finally looked into Xander's eye and steadied himself. "There we go." Xander gave him a roguish smile. He ran his had under the water and washed it clean, taking careful steps not to aggravate his cut.

"Kevin, I hate to ask you this but can you go into my back pocket." Xander paused as Kevin's eyes grew to enormous size. "For a band-aid?" He didn't really intend on coming on to Kevin right now, he was going to wait a few days and then call him for a proper date, but he really didn't want to pull his hand out of the water and try to reach his back pocket.

"Oh, for a, oh, ok." Kevin babbled and smirked at Xander. He reached into his back pocket trying not to cop a feel as he retrieved a band-aid out of the pocket. He did some what ok on the not coping a feel as pulled his hand out and gave Xander the band-aid.

"Thanks." Xander smiled feeling his cheeks flush.

"No, no problem." Kevin said nervously.

"Well that's all taken care of." Xander said as he threw out the wrapper from the band-aid and smoothed it out one more time.

Kevin smiled and looked at his now clean hand. He grinned. The band-aid had Scooby Doo and the gang all over it.

Lunch ended in a much more relaxed place than it had started.

"You know we have a family dinner once a week and I'd love it if you'd both come." Nora said as they walked backed to the parking lot where Xander's car was parked.

"Mom!" Kevin said in a stage whisper, embarrassed that her mom would be so forward with two people they barely knew, lunch was one thing, but family dinner? Not to mention Xander who had already been the topic of discussion among the Walker siblings. Xander looked healthy but he wasn't sure if he could survive a Walker family dinner.

"You guys don't want to come to some boring family dinner, I mean it's a bit of an imposition to ask..." Kevin supplied.

"No, no it's no imposition, we'd love to come." Xander said cheerfully. "If anything we're imposing on you, with my appetite." Xander smiled warmly.

"Good it's settled then." Nora said using her mom tone again. "So Kevin has your number Xander so he can give you directions to the house?"

"Yes he has my cellphone number." Xander was about to begin their goodbyes when he thought of something. "Nora just in case of whatever, some wacky occurrence would you like to have Giles's number, just to be safe of course." Xander said grinning like the Cheshire Cat, just a dash of sneakiness at hand.

"That, that would be lovely." Nora said to Giles, not ignoring Xander but giving her best call me pose to Giles.

"Wonderful." Giles said brightly. He took out a business card and wrote something on the back. "That's the school's office number here, and I put my private line on the back." Giles said.

"I'll call you if I have any, any." Nora was searching for a reason to call, oh she hadn't done this in so long!

"Questions or concerns about the Ojai house." Giles stated simply.

"Exactly." Nora answered.

They began to say their goodbyes with Kevin and Nora going back into the office, and Xander and Giles getting in the car.

"Well I guess we'll see you Sunday." Kevin said hopefully.

"Sunday at seven." Xander confirmed.

Kevin walked back to his office in haze...Xander was going to meet the family.

TBC

I've only gone through it twice, If I missed something do tell me?

cheers


End file.
